


Watered Down Flames

by qeonhak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not a lot tho, Seungcheol has super strength, Superpowers, Very fluffy, chan baby has the power of light, cheesy lol, jeonghan has telekinesis, powers au, soonyoung has fire powers, wonwoo has water powers, wonwoo just really loves soonyoung :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeonhak/pseuds/qeonhak
Summary: In which Soonyoung isn’t chaos and distruction.





	Watered Down Flames

“Soonyoung! Fuck! Why can’t you ever be careful?!” Seungcheol yells as he tends to Chan’s blistered and reddened arm.

“I-I didn’t mean to! We were just playing...” Soonyoung says as he clenches his starting to flame fists to his side.

“We understand, but how many times have we told you guys not to fool around inside? Remember what happened when Seungkwan accidentally turned the whole house into food?” Jeonghan says as messed up objects around him start floating up and going back to their normal places.

“Hyung, it’s not like he did it on purpose.” Wonwoo says while he extinguishes the fires.  
Soonyoung winces as the flames go out when he moves water around the area.

“I know he didn’t do it on purpose, but his power is the most dangerous. He needs to think about when and when not to use it.”

Soonyoung’s fists somehow clench even tighter. The tears pooling in his eyes start to evaporate as he turns to leave the room.

“Seungcheol..” Jeonghan says as he frowns.

“Look Jeonghan, he can’t even control his emotions... I just.. want to be there for them..” The elder says as he let’s Chan go, and gets up to put the medical supplies away.

Wonwoo shakes his head and follows Soonyoung's burnt tracks in the carpet.

-

He finds him standing at the edge of the river that’s a few miles away from the house, hand daring to reach in.

“Don’t even think about it.” Wonwoo says.

Soonyoung jumps and brings his hand back, “Wonu, what are you doing here?”

The taller rolls his eyes, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Soonyoung sighs, “What do you think? Going for a swim? Isn’t it pretty obvious. Hyung gets mad at me all the time and it just feels like I never belong!”

Flames start erupting from Soonyoung’s sneakers and Wonwoo takes a step forward.

“I didn’t mean... I didn’t mean to hurt him Wonwoo. It was an accident.. I always hurt people.” The grass around him starts to burn, while a circle of flames surround Soonyoung, but Wonwoo still goes towards him.

“Fuck, why is it always me!? Why do I have to have this power why.. why can’t I have something else... that’s all I want.” Soonyoung raises his hands to wipe the tears that are yet to evaporate, but Wonwoo, despite having some burns on him from the fires, holds his hands.

“Soonyoung.” Is all he says.

Soonyoung shakes his head and removes his hands from Wonwoo’s to wipe his eyes.

“All I do is destroy and cause chaos.. there’s nothing good about this, why was I chosen?” He says in a shaky voice.

Wonwoo takes his hands again, “Do you know that.. I’m happy that you’re the one with this power?”

Soonyoung frowns, “Why?”

“Because you’re my other half.” The other says with a slight blush.

The flames around them go down a little as Soonyoung’s cheeks turn pink as well.

“What?”

“You know... you’re the yin to my yang.. the... shit.. sorry it wasn’t supposed to go this way.” Wonwoo stutters as he let’s go of one of Soonyoung’s hands to scratch the back of his head.

Soonyoung laughs and the flames completely die down.

Wonwoo smiles, “I’m trying to say that.. I’m glad that you’re the other half to my power because... because we match so well.. Soonyoung, I like you..”

The shorter’s eyes widen and he has to remove his hand from Wonwoo’s to make sure his hands don’t start to burn.

“You... like.. me?” Soonyoung slowly says and Wonwoo nods a bit, noticing the river behind Soonyoung start to ripple a bit.

“Wonwoo..” Is all he says and Wonwoo grabs his now flaming hands, and if he notices it, he doesn’t make any actions.

“Look, I want to be with you, for a long time. I know our powers are opposite and could be dangerous for us, but.. it’s.... it’s you. Soonyoung, you’re not dangerous.” Wonwoo stops to let out a small laugh, “You’re... the most caring person I know. You were trying to make Chan laugh back there with your fire tricks right? I saw you. Everything about you... just makes me want to be with you more.” The water from the river is now surrounding Soonyoung, who notices it and jumps in surprise.

“Holy... oh my god, Wonwoo..” He starts to say as he looks at the water around him.

His eyes go back to the other as he finally says, “Okay Wonu..” Soonyoung’s eyes start to water, “I’ll be your yin.”

One of the water streams lightly pushes Soonyoung who falls into Wonwoo’s arms.

“Oh my god this is so cheesy.” Soonyoung says as he looks up at Wonwoo.

“Uh... yeah sorry about that..” Wonwoo says neevously, but Soonyoung just smiles back and hugs him tightly.

Wonwoo looks down at him, “Soonyoung...”

“Hmm?”

He places his hand under Soonyoung’s chin to tilt his head up, “Sorry I just... really want to k... ki... Ireallywanttokissyou.”

Soonyoung laughs and Wonwoo’s eyes soften.

“Sure Wonu, whatever you want.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tilts his head forward, and the distance between them closes.

-

As the sun sets, two figures are seen, hand in hand, with a glow of blue and orange.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting in a while :,) have some soonwoo fluff, srry i just wanted a fire/water au


End file.
